Burning Regret
by TheBlackReaper
Summary: Matau blames Vakama for their beastly forms now that Vakama left the team to join the enemy, Matau search for him, and trying to convince him to come back by saying sorry, thus Vakama wanted more then that from Matau. Slash & Yaoi, with song Apologize.
1. Burning Regret

Warning this may or might contain boyxboy loving. For people who dislike homosexuality, leave now, there no sense of you reading this at all! For those who don't read this note, shall be shamed and be punished by Vakama forge! Didn't say, i warned you! Greatly!!!

Pairing: Vakama & Matau (Toa Hordika Forms)

Music: Timbaland ft. OneRepublic - Apologize

This is taken place of Bionicle Webs of Shadows, Vakama left the team because of Matau blaming him of their new beastly forms. For this searching the Spirit One, Matau separated him from the team to search for Vakama. Thus, Vakama has no urge to take lead of the Toas no more so the point of view of the music "Apologize" is Vakama view about Matau. So Enjoy!

_** Burning Regret **_

Matau could feel it was his fault; Vakama left them stray and abandon their leadership, the other five Toa were left lost as Matau sent himself to find his missing friend.

"Vakama…!" He cried as his voice echoed in the empty city. Nothing, that all he ever gets, the Visoraks also let him go astray as they knew who he's was looking for, found him. Vakama glared his beating greenish poisoned eyes upon the Toa of Air. "Vakama…" He knew in his eyes, he was possessed of the beast within.

_I'm holding on your rope,_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

"Would you look at that, my idiotic brother came to save me from my biggest mistake." Vakama recalled harshly, Matau avoid his insult.

"Everyone wants you back, Vakama, we need you." Matau called as Vakama blind himself of rage.

"You didn't!" Matau could feel his pain within his presents, Vakama slowly forged his cursed hands, flames burned high and deeply, anger increased within, Matau sighed fearfully as he back off from Vakama.

_I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me_

"Don't do this Vakama…I don't want to lose you…" Matau recalled, sadly. Vakama smirk his lips as he draws near with his flames closely.

_Then you go and cut me down, but wait_

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

"I'm sorry…" Matau said as Vakama closed his space with his younger brother…

"Sorry is that all you can say…but still I love you…" Matau was confused as Vakama harshly kissed him. Sobs of tears watered his cheeks as Matau was released from the fire beast.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

"Matau…" Covered in the Toa beast arms, Matau did nothing but cry. "Don't cry…a hero never cries…" Matau halt his tears tight, he managed to fade them away then looking upon Vakama, he smiled.

"Then come with us…" He whispered, Vakama close his eyes tightly, thinking over his decision.

_I'd take another chance, take a fall_

_Take a shot for you_

"I can't and I will not…" Matau eyes sadden, as Vakama kissed upon his brow then to his neck.

"Vakama, why…?" Vakama deeply looked younger one eyes bright red, he smiled as kissed below his eyes. Matau felt his heart beat rapidly, as he lean against the cold stoned pillar with Vakama consumed him with lust.

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_But it's nothin new – yeah, yeah_

"Stop it…" Vakama shocking looked upon Matau face, his face burned with serious and rage.

"Didn't you want this, Matau?" Vakama questioned, Matau was puzzled in mind he soon nodded.

"Yes…but not when you're with them…" Matau pointed out, Vakama looked, the Visoraks slowly closely in, watching their dearly red leader, holding the green Toa Hordika captive. "Come back with us, Vakama…you don't belong with them."

_I loved you with a fire red-_

_Now it's turning blue, and you say..._

"You don't understand…Matau…I do belong with them…" Matau could barely believe what he heard, he shook his head wildly.

"No, you don't!" Matau shivered shamelessly, Vakama smiled as he draws Matau into his arms again. Feeling the fiery warmth from his valued red brother, Matau cried again with this new comfort, he wished there will be more of it. Vakama could feel his deep emotion for him. "Why Vakama…why…?" Vakama let go with hands on the green Toa shoulders.

"We must accept what we are now…Matau…especially for me, I am more different then the others…"

"Not how I see it, Vakama…even if you are different, I love you…" Matau confessed, Vakama growled aside as Matau tried to reach his hands upon the fire one face, moving it back to his eyes, Matau smiled lightly.

"I'm sorry…" He said quietly.

_"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraid..._

"Sorry means nothing to me, no more Matau…you decline me and that's that…" Vakama said. Matau shut his eyes tight, as Vakama slowly slip his hands away from him. Then again, Matau looked at him, with new tears to shred

"Vakama…please…" Matau cried for...

"It's too late to apologize…" Vakama recalled.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

"I'm sorry…Matau…but I do love you so…" He walked off followed by the Visoraks horde still and emotionless Matau stand his ground flat soon Vakama was gone…

"VAKAMA…!" His voice shouted loudly as the deserted city boomed back his voice more quietly, far from his spot, Vakama turned to the direction where he left Matau alone.

"Matau…" He looked off straight and shred a single tear to the ground.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

Soon green Toa depart where he was left alone and last met Vakama. Upon the city, walking alone, he found himself a place to rest for the night. He climbed and got between the broken pillar opening, where he was safe from everything and everyone. "I shouldn't have declined you, Vakama…now I lost you…" Soon he drifted off asleep. Then Vakama appeared his bedding side, slightly kissed him upon his forehead, when he slept.

"You never lost me, Matau…you'll always find me…my love."

_It's too late to apologize, yeah_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-_

"But then again, you did reject me as your leader...once this is over I wish you'll always be with me...even if I am, your enemy…I hate you, but I'll always love you…Matau." Vakama recalled soon he vanished beyond the fog, leading his Visoraks Horde.

_I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground... _

* * *

I think i found myself, another pairing, i like alot, lolz. _  
_


	2. Convincing Wind

Another chapter to add in the "Burning Regret" except this time no song is involved. As I warned it before, this includes BOYXBOY loving or somewhat, last time I post, Someone placed a rude comment because that someone is stupid enough not to read my warnings! I tell you read the notes first before starting the story!!! Isn't this what the point of this? Unleash your imagination & read? That is all, thank you.

Pairing: Vakama & Matau - I told you, boy & boy!

And a minor Onewa of liking too.

* * *

Convincing Wind 

After the night, seeing Vakama one last time, Matau found no choice but to return to the other Toa. He couldn't convince Vakama of course, he knows it, but Matau stirred his mind, he could change him back who he was use to be. Besides it was his fault to begin with, he hated him, he hated his leadership, his decisions always leading the wrong way, and now their states of a Hordika was about to last their lifetime. Now he found out, he only but loved by the one he hates most…after confessing his affection, Matau soon felt, a soft heart for the poor mask maker.

"From all that I lost, why did I have to lose you…?" Matau recalled as he continue his journey back to his fellow Toa.

"You speak if you were lost, Toa." Matau cringe, as he spun around, searching his surrounds. No one, near had approached him, he was just lost thing in a fog.

"Who are you?!?" He exclaimed loudly, the speaker came to proper greet him.

"The one you fears worst." Her figured appeared before Matau eyes was well devious and very unique style of armor. "I am that is…Roodaka, queen of the Visoraks Horde." She chuckled, Matau growled beastly of his pace between him and Roodaka. The queen was yet impressed, if she was able to convince Toa of Fire on her side, Toa of Air is easily hers to keep.

"Back off!" Matau roared suddenly, Matau choked as he heard his own vocals screamed the beast within, he covered his mouth completely with his palms covering it all.

"You can't escape what you are now, Toa." Matau growled deeply, as Roodaka smiled of yet of an expression. "Come with me, Toa…and you might find someone familiar." Matau of course thought of Vakama at first, Roodaka smirked as he already knew. The green Toa looked aside, sadly, undecided. "Don't you want to see him?" Matau could hear himself gasp, as he was in the fire beast arms from before. Matau looked back the Visorak Queen sharply.

"Vakama…" He cried slightly.

"He waits for you…Matau. Deeply he wants you." Matau clutched himself with raged.

"Shut up!" He roared but this time, he didn't care, he ran off before she said anymore else. But as he ran, he was never alone; a small horde of Visoraks followed him swiftly and rashly behind him. Matau growled as he faced them, roared, trying his best to scare them away. Spinners were shot at him, as he managed to miss them quick, and soon he fired his own. Plenty more Visorak took over the dead ones, as the green Toa finally accepted defeat when he was shot paralyzed.

_"How could you bring him in?" _

Matau flinched as he heard that familiar sound of voice, it was Vakama and he knows it is. Looking upon the huge steel doors, he could hear his use to be leader talking to another figure. Where Matau was kept in placed, roped and captive. Movement was never an optional in his situation. Matau growled his teeth as he pulled his arms hard, trying his best to escape this dreadful place.

_"Listen carefully, Vakama…if you convince him, he'll forever be with you." _

Matau hitched, as he heard such a thought, the other voice must be the Visorak Queen of course! She was the one filling these shameless thoughts into Vakama head! Matau roared of anger and pure right jealously, slowly he cried, he already wished that Vakama was here to comfort his weak pride and back of being true Toa Hero form again.

_"Matau…"_

_"Decide the right thing for your strength and pride, Vakama, you'll need it." _

After what the Visorak queen had said, the green tall Matoran listen the echoing sound of steps walk away, finally she was gone as the steel doors opened. Matau kept an ungraceful face. He wasn't plea what Vakama was here to do. The red Toa approached the captive prisoner. He came down his knees and laid his lazily head upon the green Toa shoulder. Matau cower as he clutched his deep growl. Vakama slowly placed his arm around his dearly young brother.

"Join me, brother, lead the Visorak horde with me…I need you at my side." Vakama whispered near his ear, Matau slashed his head to aside, ignoring the facts that Vakama was trying to convince him to join the evil hood. "If you truly love me, you would join me…" Matau did nothing else but cry, sensing the tears nearby, Vakama looked upon his brother dearly face. "Why…why do you decline me?"

"Because this is wrong…!" Matau exclaimed loudly of a shout, Vakama was nearly surprise of his reaction; Matau looked deep within Vakama poisoned eyes. "I don't want this…we are suppose to heroes Vakama not villains!" Matau tried to explain, Vakama looked aside, unimpressed. "As Toa, we are heroes; we are yet to rescue the Matoran not to enslave them!" The fire Toa begins to growl deeply. "And besides, I hate the form we are now…!" So many tears had shed from Matau eyes as he shut them tight to keep the worthless cry away. "I hate it…this form, this Hordika so they say, I don't want be one!" Green Toa insanity cried. Vakama yet smirked which Matau shuddered of the misunderstanding. "I'm too ugly...to be shown as a Toa hero…" The red Toa smiled became wider as he came near to his loved one face. Lifting his chin, wiping the tears of anger away, he smiled so slyly.

"You're never ugly Matau. You're yet beauty still shine within my heart." Matau kept his emotion into depression anger. He slashed his face away from Vakama grasp.

"Stop it…" Matau commanded. Vakama slowly stared as Matau kept his sight away from him. "I…I just want to me again…" He whispered out, Vakama yet sighed of disappointment, he wanted so much that Matau could join the Visorak horde; with him the fire beast is stronger then ever.

"But you are you…" Slowly Matau looked at the direction of his brother; Vakama was yet closer to his face. Matau ignored him completely that he stayed quiet. Vakama took matters in his own hands. He draws his face close to Matau cheek, embracing the injured cold Air Toa, slightly soon he kissed his cheeks lightly.

"I hate you…" Vakama flinched of the three words were spoken, looking at the green Toa's face, Matau expression was deep and reddish rage. "I hate you!" Matau screamed out again, Vakama clutched his anger controlled. Soon as Matau stared upon the red Toa reaction, Matau began to cry once more, looking down his tears stream. Soon Vakama took it as just a refusal sort of thing, he came down, and tugged the vine upon Matau waist that held him placed, with an easy snap, Matau was finally freed from roam. Looking at Vakama, shyly, he stopped his tears.

"Please one more time Matau, join me…and you'll be free of what you are now…" Matau soon faced against his rage again, with his cursed arm that was replaced of a blade, he used it with fury. Seeing the blood splattered upon the floor, Matau gasped with fright, he looked upon Vakama who touched upon his shoulder blade. Blood was replaced, as it bleeds slowly out, Matau was strike shocked, slowly he back off from Vakama then finally he came to his knees shameless.

"I didn't mean too..." He responded quietly, Vakama did nothing but smile. Fallen to his knees, Matau felt ashamed, Vakama quickly gave him a quick embraced. Clutched upon his tight grip, Matau roared, he pushed him away. "Stay away from me!" He recalled loudly, he then looked upon his blade bleed red liquid. He cringed as he ran off quick and with Vakama; he did nothing but growl deeply. 'Now he'll never return to us…' Matau cried within thoughts, he ran far from the Visorak roost. Hoping his journey would be an easy one. As he breached the cold protodermis, he looked far there he sets his sights of another Toa.

"Matau…!" Onewa cried he quickly came to his side, before Matau fell and fainted of his dreadful journey. Pulled into his arms, Onewa carried him back to camp, where Vakama was watching carefully.

"So we are enemies after all…" Vakama flinched as he heard a Visorak clicked from behind. "I know, just a few more minutes." He glared over the camp where only Onewa watched over; he laid Matau down, grabbed a blanket, sat down and placed Matau between his legs where the green Toa rested his head among Onewa chest-plate, covered with warm layer of the blanket, Onewa sighed.

"The others will be coming soon, so hang on for awhile. They're here before you know it." Matau flinch his eyes dazedly, he looked upon Onewa, his warmth and comfort.

"Vakama…" He whispery cried. Onewa laid his lazily head upon the green Toa shoulder, hidden his head from the cold air, Vakama growled.

"Take care of him good, Onewa, cause he's not gonna last long." Vakama looked aside then he heard his name within the blizzard wind.

_"Vakama…"_

Sadly it was Matau voice, he looked back to the two, Onewa held Matau close, gathering much warmth as possible, then he noticed Onewa looked up to him, where he stand above a cliff.

"Weak…" Vakama whispered as he left into the whiteness. Onewa looked back to Matau, and sighed.

"How could you do this to him, Vakama?"

* * *

Somehow Onewa gets involved between the two because he's just to cool to ignore. I'm such a traitor of my pairings. 


	3. Buried Ground

A severely cough overcome Matau's health that made Onewa anxious. He watches the Toa of Air wrap himself in a nice warm blanket around him and held it very tightly against the cold protodermis where they had last camped. Carefully Onewa added more feed to the fire, where it burns wildly to the windy cold. Matau flinched of the memory of fire burn passionately, and Onewa had no idea, Matau cared so much of that one certain red Toa, he took it in a vital problem. Noticing his stare, Matau looked up with confusion of what he could be thinking, Onewa cringe and looked away, ignoring his intentions, thus Matau sneer aside, annoyed of everyone especially to Onewa who deeply concerns the green one more likely. Looking back to see his actual reaction, Onewa thought it was humorous that he acted so likely as a youngling who refuses of confession of something they like. Matau soon found it irritating of his laughter, and looked up to him, with a mean look.

"What's so funny!?" He protest but Onewa couldn't help but laugh still thinking about the thought, slowly after some time, he stopped his laughter tears and this made Matau uneasy.

"Oh nothing…" He chucked a few, as he said. Matau shyly sighed aside, as he knew he couldn't join other' happiness because lately he been thinking about Vakama and especially his confession when he said _"I love you…" _It must be sin, Matau thought, remembering everything he been though even with _Vakama_…slightly he groaned of the pain of his devotee, coming to him, confessing he loved him then suddenly making him join the Villainy Hood that is leaded by a poisonous queen and shadowy king. Matau glitch as he remembers he threatens Vakama to stay away from him as he felt the desire of massacring because of the beastly creature that lived within him. Reminded of that situation, he had slaughter his shoulder blade and as proof, he took one glance of his purity bladed arm and this shocked Matau. How could this be, the evidence of the blood washed away like if it was never there. Matau soon return his eyes back to Onewa, who was carefully getting the fire settled into a calmer state. Watching how, he tranquil the flames gently, the green Toa was reminded he was overreacting about the blood anyway. Looking back to his cursed blade of his, Onewa had spoken.

"I cleaned it for you." The attention grew upon brown Toa as watches Matau continuous to stare directly at him as if his latest wounds were a valuable portion of him. Growing weary of Matau's concern of injuries, Onewa worried about him and it seems Matau wanted to know, how he was able to wash them as if the wounds never exists. "When you got back, and fainted, I took you to a spring to wash away the bleedings." Matau grimace blush, again Onewa thought his reaction was hilarious. Matau could tell, he was about to release his amusement in front of him again thus he saddened as he thought all he ever do is to make fun of his responses. "I'm sorry, Matau," recalled Onewa as he kneed in front of him. "It just that it funny how you look every time your frown," Matau blushed madly as he noticed he was so nearby, and just like the thought of Vakama was coming to him of seductive. "And I just couldn't help myself but laugh…it just makes me happy to see you…" Onewa never had a chance to finished as it was unexpected from Matau himself, a light kiss was plastered to Onewa's lips silencing his words. Slowly Matau moved away with intensely redness on his cheeks with Onewa stunned of his actions had twisted his feelings much more.

_"Vakama…"_ Onewa twitched as he once recall Matau calling an familiar use to be Toa leader to him, when he was washing away his wounds where he had carried him to the spring. Soon the green Toa stood fairly tall but not much taller then the rest of the Toa group; in fact, he was the youngest of all six heroes until one of them decided heroism along with valuable companionship wasn't everything and he was rated the second youngest that Matau very much value his relationship with. Onewa continue to stare the young green one who stood timeless still and the layer of the blanket fell off his shoulders, following his stand, Onewa noticed he was much taller then him after all.

"Um…is there something we should talk about…?" Shyly the brown one asked, slowly Matau revealed his strain tears before the Toa of Stone on his mask then a sudden thump hit Onewa into his main.

"Sorry…" Matau ran off with heavy burden of guilt plunged onto him and this shocked Onewa. Watching him run off in seconds, the view of Matau was gone in gust of the blustery wind. What was this warm feeling that Onewa held inside? That growing blazing feeling as if it was some disease of sort, even thou his forehead burned to the touch as he was catching a fever. And he wasn't expecting of an attack come for him that time. His back was jabbed with blistering burns of the fire heat. Focusing of who he been attacked by, he gasped as another attack hit hard to his chest as he nearly choked of his own bloody liquids. Desperately stray on the white grounds, he glazed upon his attacker. A surprised hand choked him higher then he could stand.

"Weak…" Vakama responded coldly upon his older brother as he clutches a little tighter around his neck, Onewa did nothing but gasp and struggle with the strong hand that Vakama held him by.

"So what if, I am…" Onewa confessed out that made Vakama smirk as he chuckled, he thrown him off as the Toa of Stone landed beside the settled campfire. Poisonous eyes glared upon his orangey ones as while Vakama slither close with his torched arm lit by the campfire. Carefully the torch was near against Onewa cheek that slowly his mask smelt of burn. The other hand lay against his collar once more, grasping tight, Vakama could hear clearly of his suffering groaning.

"I dare you to beg, brother…" Onewa eyes flinched as he believed his body had betrayed him to cannibalism. With his weaponry tool on his side, he slashed it harshly against Vakama emotionless face. Bring him, though the campfire flames and lay flatly on the ground, growling with burn touches. Onewa roared, unable to control his selfish actions and Vakama soon took it as an enjoyment fun. Beast to beast, Vakama dodged every attack Onewa had made fiercely at him, finding it irritating trying to hit Vakama, Onewa roared angrily at him releasing his inner self-centered creature and thus Vakama made his quick move. Onewa yelped as he stumbled backwards with his face bruised with a burn mark. It felt a sizzling pain that piecing though his mask, melting into oozing moisture. "Stupid and yet foolish, brother…" Vakama had spoken and so Onewa responded with carnivore expression. Bruiting him, Vakama back down to hail the true beast that he been defeated by but yet stubborn Onewa wasn't finished. Rising high of his weapon, Vakama dodged his fallen stabbing attack that surprised Onewa as Vakama had sudden appear behind him, and knock hard against him. Onewa fell backwards into a collapsed state where Vakama had catches him, comfortably. There Vakama smiled of his victory and the prize he had won. Soon sounds of buzzing and chirping where overwhelming his hearing, glazing over while snarling at the Visorak who were following him recently, Vakama wasn't pleased of their appearances. "What is it?" He sharply snapped as while Visorak buzzed back to his reply. "She what…?" He waited as the black Visorak continue to speak "Really now? Heh…she checked on me on the right time then…let's go Oohnorak." He recoils as he hears the black Visorak speak a different topic. Looking back to the Visorak, Vakama smirked. "Me betray the queen…? Well there is a good chance…I will." Oohnorak chirped as Vakama carefully listen well to his trusted Visorak. "Of course, Oohnorak, you'll been very loyal to me…I'll do what I can, and that you will deserve the very best." Vakama had a very low of loyalty; he knew in fact when he was leader of the Toa, none of his Toa believed him, to be even fit to be one, expect for…Nokama. Vakama flinched as he remembered the Toa of Water fairly well, she trusted his lead, and she trusted his choices then why didn't she trust him for being so naïve…Vakama raged inside of his heart that turned poisonous green, killing him slowly and stillness. So far, he doesn't like the king or the queen yet…who can he trust to then? Since the black Visorak breeds were merely objects in the Visorak horde, and suicidal subjects. There Vakama felt sort of sorry for them and had gained certain respect from single black Visorak. Hearing his friend, chirped, Vakama looked at him sharply and there he understood. They must leave before the other Toa had returned, while taking Onewa with them.

It was cold and yet windy, Matau could barely see what was in front of him as the snow was basically covering his way, first Vakama and now Onewa, what was wrong with him, why does he feel so dazed when he was with them? He doesn't know as Matau couldn't even focus right now as he swears he was catching a cold, or probably worst a fever. Fallen to the cold ground, he shivered as the blizzard was a hazardous to his heath and to his mental state.

"Matau…!" Matau shocked his eyes opened, as his name was echoed in the winds, following with familiar running Toa of Water towards him. Hands grasps around him, with fast embrace there Matau shyly blushed as the blue Toa, concern smiled. Soon two more familiar faces had greeted him.

"You're back!" recalled a tall black Toa, where Matau slightly nodded.

"Yeah…" He ghastly said, Nokama let go of him, and helped the shivering green Toa to stand then the white Toa placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"We were worried about you, so we came looking for you." Replied Nuju protest that made Matau uncomfortable because of the tone, he had used. "At least you're alright." He responded in more, softer tone, Matau shyly smiled.

"Yeah…" He exclaimed as he felt stroke hit his veins harshly, he gasped as the other three freaked. He fell as quickly Nokama caught him in her arms, calling his name, hoping for a respond before his conscious faded away.

"Quickly back to the camp!" And that's was the last thing he heard before he had fallen into a weak condition.

Onewa cringe his body wildly of his awaking in an entirely different environment, quickly switching his eyes in every angle, he could feel the urge of the beast grow in more control of him. Soon he calm himself down as he realized he been tied and he was freely seductive.

"Morning, Onewa." He flinched and quickly responded wildly about hoping every move would keep the stranger away of course that failed. His chest pound, as he was slammed flat to the ground where his attacker pinned him there. "Relax …the beast within you has yet to obey your every command." His eyes sharpen to the figure face, where he made his eyes were merely blurry because of his desperate struggle. He snarled at the pain, where the hand was placed over his chest. The beast within him fiery fired to his veins where he lost control of beastly side. The ropes that held him snapped as he tries to attack the stranger with his sharper claws.

"Onewa…!" Hands grasps his sharp clawed wrists, he glared carefully behind him where the color red had flashed back his memories to someone, he once knew fairly well till things had changed.

"Vakama…" He responded before he fainted off into his arms, Vakama gasped as his fallen brother had lost his conscious once more, the stranger soon walked up to Vakama and to his tired brother.

"Onewa…" Vakama whispery called as if he cared for his brother, a feminine hand was placed over his shoulder as he looked up to her with his poisonous eyes.

"Don't cry, a leader never cries…" The cold grip was removed away as Vakama watched his highness left the chamber. Looking back to his brother, he held him tightly with shred less tears overwhelm his emotions of his brother.

"Norik, how is he…?" Eyes looked upon the red Rahaga as he was given a heavy responsibility piled upon his back; he looked at Matau structure carefully for any clues or hints that might have cause Matau to collapse, he then looked at the rest of the Toa Hordika, his face pleased a smile.

"He is alright, he just overwhelm with a common cold possibly a fever." Nokama was first to respond with a flinch but refused to speak, Norik looked confused and questioned the water Toa, what's wrong.

"Nothing…I just thought, that we might just lose him as we did with um…"

"Vakama," Responded Nuju source-fully as he knew what she was thinking of and this freighted her Toa spirit. "Always Vakama…" He recalled coldly, he stood up and stand against the bitter cold. "We should leave; I think a storm is coming up."

"Agreed," Nokama had said.

"But what about Onewa, he still hasn't return!" Whenua answered harshly, this earned him a coldly stare from Nuju. It was very scariest moment Nokama ever encountered as if Nuju had changed into a more aggressive being. Slowly the moment died away, as Nuju calmed himself.

"We'll just leave him a trail to find us." He had said, as Nuju came and pick up Matau into his arms, he glared at the others. "Shall we leave, it look like nature is against us." When he left, that tone, Nokama recalled about Nuju had changed completely.

Their journey was cold but still Whenua worried about Onewa disappearance, when they found shelter from the chilly breeze; he suggests they should go look for Onewa. Norik agrees and left with him, leaving Nokama and Nuju taking care of Matau, and this was her chance…

"Nuju…" Her voice was firm and brave with nervous shook. As his name was called, he glared at her coldly with every speck of the formation of his eyes. The water Toa was shocked stun but she continued her bravery with words. "Is something the matter…?" Nuju ignored her only leaving with a shiver down her bluely spine, the surprised Nuju looked back at her again.

"What do you mean?" She choked for second of his deviously glare but she continued.

"It seems you have changed...your tone, your style, everything…" Nuju chuckled as if he resumes it as a joke, this sacred Nokama greatly as his hand had taken her wrist. "Nuju…you're scaring me…" His odd eyes looked upon her with fury coldness formed deeply.

"I still look forward to the future, don't I Nokama?" Nokama shivered, but nodded her head.

"Of course, once we find the cure of the Hordika poison and rescue Vakama, we are freed to go back as Toa heroes once more." She explained but she always noticed when she said 'Vakama' Nuju flinched and let go of her wrist, facing his bare back to her eyes. "Nuju…" Nokama gasped when a sudden hand jointed against her collar and grasped held tightly.

"Why Vakama!?!" Nuju shouted loudly, the chamber shook of angry tone of his voice, slowly Matau responded with a grunt.

"Nuju stop it…please…" Nokama gasped desperately with her hands held to his clutched hand to her neck. "I'm begging you…" Nuju didn't even flinch as he did not care as tighten more of his hold, lifting her high above the ground as he knew the Hordika poison had reached his anger point.

"Sorry, this is how it ends…" He whispery recalled as Nokama knew though her brother's eyes. She was yet to fail…

A cough was sounded loudly as Nuju shiftily moved his sights upon Matau. Seeing what he was doing to their only sister, Matau was startled with shock.

Nokama was afraid, more afraid letting Matau seeing this happen to her even if it's their brother was killing her right now. But what can't be done? Matau had already decided to attack the white Toa with force. With bladed teeth, Nokama was thrown across the room as Nuju ravaged over the youngest Toa. As not much of a choice was made, Matau made a run for it outside into the icy blizzard.

"Matau…!" Nuju roared as he lost him in the cold.


End file.
